Currently, there has been a trend of using LED light sources to replace other kinds of light sources for energy saving. LED lamps are generally similar to traditional lamps in some aspects, and usually, the size of the LED lamp is fixed, and the power of the lamp can be adjusted by varying the amount of the LEDs. It is uneconomical to use a large lamp housing where small power is required.
Currently available modular LED lamps usually each have a detachable frame mounted on the base of the lamp. Frames with different lengths may be selected in accordance with the amount of LED illumination modules needed. However, such a lamp with a detachable frame is generally less aesthetic in appearance than those with a frame integral with the lamp base, since the detachable frame is normally made by extrusion, and is of poor flexibility.